


You're The Light That Hits My Face, and I Don't Mind It.

by ziamilo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Loving simon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamilo/pseuds/ziamilo
Summary: Raphael finds himself sitting in a car with a boy listening to some indie band he doesn't care about. He's listening, he's watching, he's feeling, and it is so beautiful.





	You're The Light That Hits My Face, and I Don't Mind It.

Raphael can feel the start of light hit through his window and immediately growls. He really should tell Simon to stop opening the curtains at night. "To look at the view!!" Simon always exclaims. For someone who's bright, he doesn't think about what happens to vampires when the sun comes in contact with their skin. In any case Simon should never be in his room, but he lets the little baby in anyway every single time he asks. Almost as if he materialized right out of Raphael's thoughts, Simon walks right into the room with his hands clasped tentatively. 

"Hey Raphael, I was uh wondering something, I mean you don't have to answer right now, but I mean it would be preferable, don't feel pressured though-" Simon stammered. 

That was another thing, Simon talked alot. And when Raphael meant alot, he really did mean alot. However, Raphael never seemed to truly mind it. He might feign annoyance every once in awhile to keep up his image, but he sincerely didn't mind the constant chatter. It made his mind swirl. Winds of messages blowing through his mind connecting him with the world again. 

"Simon what is it you need?" He interjected, though not entirely wanting to.

"Oh right! Well okay so this band that I really love just put out a new album! They're called The 1975 and it's supposed to be amazing!" 

Simon was looking at him, tentatively again, and Raphael has no idea why. After waiting a minute he huffed out a breath,

"Alright. Once again, what do you need?" 

"Well it's more like what I want..Not the point anyway, I was wondering if you'd listen to it with me?" 

Raphael was quite stunned. He didn't understand. Was this a thing that all mundanes used to do before? But as Simon looked at him with pleading yet determined eyes, he knew he couldn't say no. He could never say no. 

"Alright. But later on I'm busy Simon, I am a Clan leader you know, I do have things to do." A smile curling on his face.

With a pleased smile on his face, Simon stumbled out of his room, leaving Raphael to himself again. 

All throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. Simon wanted to show him something. Something he loved. Something he cherished, and he'd be damned even more if that didn't cause his head to spin. The more he kept thinking about it the more time went on and before he knew it Simon was standing at his door again. Looking up at Simon expectantly he waited. Raphael was never one to speak much, he preferred to see what others had to say. To hear the languages fall from their lips and swirl throughout the air before making it's way to his mind. 

"I was just wondering if you were ready to listen to the album yet..?" Simon stuttered out. 

Raphael didn't say anything, but he gestured to Simon to lead the way. Realisation hit Simon's features and he excitedly starts exiting the Hotel Dumort. He was confused, but with Simon he always is. He decided not to question him for now. Simon led them both to a car which looked about four seconds from falling apart. Much like Simon, Raphael thinks. 

"I know it looks kind of gross, but the only way to listen to an album is through the stereo. I've been using this car for years to listen to albums for the first time. It's sorta a tradition." Simon said giving Raphael a lopsided, fond grin. 

Though the car looked absolutely disgusting, Raphael got in on the passengers side, while Simon hopped in the front seat. Turning on the car, he slid in an album. The cover was the lightest shade of pink with some neon writing.

"What's this album?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh it's their second album, it's called 'I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it'. It's a pretty lengthy name, but I bet it's worth it in the long run. " He muttered trying to push all the buttons on the stereo correctly. 

Once he got it working he sat back and closed his eyes. Raphael just watched him. Simon looked calm. Only rarely did Raphael see this side of him. He could have say there for hours and hours just watching Simon look peaceful. Not worrying about any of the outside world. Raphael sat back, wanting to know what it all felt like. And God, did he feel it. He felt...content. To be able to sit and not have to worry about anything other than the next lyric moving throughout the car. It felt....

Raphael looked at Simon to already see him looking back. Simon looked at him softly, studying his face. Looking for something, Raphael didn't know what, but he looked back too determined to soak in everything Simon was willing to give him. 

"It's somber, but beautiful. Always beautiful." Simon whispered to Raphael as if it was a secret no one else in the world was supposed to hear. 

Raphael let himself let his guard down. He didn't need it around Simon. Simon was a mess, but he was careful with people and Raphael knew that. 

"You are so beautiful. Yet so unaware of it Raphael." Simon whispered softly bringing a hand up to Raphael's face. 

He felt Simon's hand gently stroke his cheek and he swore he felt his heart beating at that moment. Simon stared at him with something Raphael couldn't quite determine, but Raphael felt safe. Simon leaned in and connected their lips and ever so slowly they started moving their lips to the rhythm of the song. After what seemed like an eternity they leaned back, breathing hard in search for air. Raphael felt something. It was good he knew that, it was something lain dormant for years. It was love. Not the kind of familial and brotherly love he had for his many friends and clan members. No a love in which he could encase himself and be fully protected. One where he could be vulnerable, and still be seen as strong. Like glancing into the sun without it coming down to harm him. He was staring at the sun and he didn't mind at all. 

"I love you." He whispered as quietly as he could almost as if saying it too loud would break the atmosphere he was protected in. 

"I will love you until the end of space and time." Simon whispered back.

The craziest thing was, Raphael believed him with his whole heart. 

He intertwines his hands with Simon's and closes his eyes wishing to stay like this forever. For he is listening, he's watching, he's feeling, and it is so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you do !! It's my first published work and I wrote this super fast so sorry if it's not the best. Feel free to comment or become my friend, or give me some ideas. I also love Magnus/ Alec (be real who doesn't) so feel free to let me know any ideas you have. Thank you so much once again.


End file.
